the way it should be
by CHLOEOATS
Summary: Rui X Tsukushi. One-shot song fic. Tsukasa cheated? Rui comes to the rescue


Any time I want to see your face,

I just close my eyes

And I am taken to a place where

Your crystal mind and

Magenta feelings take up shelter

In the base of my spine

Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola

"Tsukasa, there is something you need to know," Tsukushi says in a faltering voice." Um, I need to, um, break up with you. I don't um; feel the same um, way. Please forgive me."

As she was walking away from the disgruntled boy, she felt something wrap around her waist. The hands appeared to be her beloved Doumyoji. Well her once beloved. How could she love him now that his betrayal has overflowed each of her senses? There is nothing else she could do but break it off. Although he didn't know that she knew, the fact she knew tore her apart inside. She shoved his hands off, only because his hold was so gentle. "Tsukasa, I know about you and that girl, Hiromi. I saw you!" and with that she ran off to the stairway where she can usually find Rui. Her first love and she wanted him to be her last love too. She had fallen back in love with him in the days where she kept what she knew a secret.

I don't need to try and explain:

I just hold on tight

And if it happens again, I might move so slightly

To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball

That I need to, I want to

Rui POV

I walked into the stairwell where I normally sit during my classes and I noticed Tsukushi sitting there, I just appeared as she was simply sitting there sleeping or something of the like. I walked over and touched her shoulder, but she didn't stir. "TSUKUSHI!! Are you alright? Tsukushi!" I call to her, but she just turns to me with a tear soaked face. Then she started sobbing, mumbling incoherent words, which seemed like Tsukasa, he, cheated, on, me. That bastard, how could he. "Tsukushi? Are you alright?" She seemed, she seemed like she had dark, painful pits, for eyes. She wrapped her arms around me seeking consol from the hurt, but I'm not so sure I could provide her that.

"Rui…. Umm… could you comfort me? Tsukasa, he's hurt me way too much. Why did I ever love him?"

"I'm not sure I know, but always know that I love you with all my heart."

Come stand a little bit closer

Breathe in get a bit higher

You'll never know what hit you

When I get to you

Her eyes as wide a saucers as she stares at me, I just chuckle. She is so cute. This girl, I truly love her. More than anything money could ever buy, more than my most worldly possession. I wrapped my arms around her, she was so cold, and I wanted to do something about this. With one swift movement, I brought my lips to her and started out softly, until I knew she complied with my proposal. I soon crushed my mouth against hers in a fiery passion. This feeling could not be helped. We were in the stairwell, playing tonsil hockey, when I heard the door slide open to a shocked Tsukasa. He began stammering at the sight. I spoke up," Tsukasa. You know you deserve this. What you did to Tsukushi, it's unforgivable. How could you do that to such a sweet girl!" I break out, forgetting I'm still straddling her.

"Rui, it's ok. I'm fine. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm numb to his feelings. What he did was undoubtedly wrong, but I just don't care. I'm numb to anyone but you now. I'm all yours." She spoke out, in a gentle but firm tone.

I could see Tsukasa's eyes had tears trickling out, his eyes wincing as her words flowed from her mouth with such ease. She had either practiced, or was truly over him.

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh I'd die to find out

But, ooh I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh I'd die to find out

I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment

Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for

But a look, then a smell of perfume

It's like I'm down on the floor

And I don't know what I'm in for

Tsukasa runs off, shouting something about revenge on that woman, Hiromi. Maybe he didn't really cheat, but it is really too late now. She has already fallen out of love with him. How could I step in and change her feelings. Sure I love her, but how much of it is really my decision. I love her too. With all my heart, to have her in my arms is like being in ecstasy without the nasty side effects. "Tsukushi, are you alright?" I feel tears dripping through the fabric on my jeans.

"Let's skip. I need to get away from this damned school. I hate it here. The only good thing here was meeting you. Akira and Soujiro are nice, but nothing like you. I love you." She speaks in such a sullen tone that I can only bring my lips to hers in a soft touch.

"Anything for you. We can leave if you want. It's really your choice. I skip anyways, where do you want to go?" I reply. I hope it's for food, I'm starving, but I don't want to seem selfish in where we go. "Anywhere you wish, anywhere at all," I add. "my love"

Conversation has a time and place

In the interaction of a lover and a mate,

But the time of talking, using symbols, using words

Can be likened to a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat

Come stand a little bit closer

Breathe in and get a bit higher

You'll never know what hit you

When I get to you

We walk out, with protest of the other F4 members, but there efforts go unnoticed. My arms wrapped around her, make me feel so secure, like I don't want this embrace to end. I think "If I let go, then she might leave me."

"Let's go to that Café on Kami-Machi. They have superb coffee!" she exclaims, as if we are really boyfriend and girlfriend, but I think we may be. Once we get there I keep trying to find a way to bring up the news I wish to share. Although Tsukushi lives alone, her living conditions are still so desolate. If there is something I can do about it, I want to. "Um…" I start. "Tsukushi… I have an idea, and I hope you will think it through. I was wondering if, you would like to get an apartment together, entirely on our own wages, if you want. I know you like to spend… wisely. Will you think about it?"

To my surprise she replies awfully quick, "I don't need to think about it."

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh I'd die to find out

Anytime I need to see your face

I just close my

And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind and

Magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine

Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola

It has been a few months since we moved in together, and to my surprise, she didn't seem to care if my family paid for anything. I've graduated and I'm going to Eitoku University, still skipping out on my classes just to visit my sweet, sweet Tsukushi. I love her even more than I thought. She has work tonight, even though I don't. I'm preparing a romantic, candle-lit dinner for the two of us. The door opens and I hear Tsukushi say, "I'm home!"

I walk over to her, cover her eyes, and lead her to the table. I sit her down and uncover her eyes, for her to see a romantic dinner. I kneel down on my left knee and pull out a velvet box. Her eyes get wide, I can tell by her look that she knows what I am about to do. "Tsukushi," I carefully open the box." I love you very much, you see, and I would like to know, if you will marry me?"

Tears begin to flow down her face, and she squeaks slightly. "Y-Yes!!! I would love to. Nothing would bring me joy more!" she exclaims in happiness.

I don't need to try to explain;

I just hold on tight

And if it happens again, I might move so slightly

To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball

That I need to, I want to

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh, I'd die to find out

Ooh, I want you

I don't know if I need you

But, ooh I'd die to find out

"Tsukushi, do me a favor tonight… Please become _mine_. I would love it if you would, but you don't have—"I am cut off but her giant words that bring me ecstasy.

"Of course! I would want nothing more… well it places second to this…" she looks at her ring. With those sweet words, I drag her into one of the rooms, and I pushed her down on to the futon. I began shedding my clothes as did she, left with nothing but undergarments, she left me to my own devises to remove them. I unlatched her bra and slid her panties down past her ankles and to the side, and I stared at her perfection. There is simply I want nothing more than this. "Shall we start?" I say as she opens her mouth.

"I'm going to bleed. It'll be messy."

"It doesn't matter. I'm fully yours, as you are mine. Thank you for agreeing. I have wanted this for so long."

I begin kissing down her neck as moans in ecstasy, and when I reach her navel, she says. "Rui. Please! Start now! Before I lose my mind!"

I spread her legs and carefully place myself in her. I begin thrusting up into her, causing her to start yelling my name. It is making me go faster; only love could bring this reaction to me. She isn't my first, but it feels that way.

The next day we begin the planning, our wedding was soon. It was going to be in winter, in a chapel of windows. So we could see the beauty outside and in. We are inviting family, a few friends, and no one else. Our love is all we need. Even Tsukasa has agreed to show up, and given us his blessing.

one year later

Kids, we finally have kids. This is all I have wanted since our union. Tsukushi is a wonderful mother, and she has provided me twins. Father has passed away; we are living in my childhood home. And I hope I live with her forever. I love this woman more than anything and she is my one true love

THE END

Song is "I need you" by Savage Garden


End file.
